


A Rose by Any Other Name

by fem_castielnovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flowers, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, M/M, Making Out, garbage, is this too many tags yet?, not a stand alone, srsly guys it gets rough up in here, unbetaed, unless you count me editing, warning for language, when gift giving goes too far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fem_castielnovak/pseuds/fem_castielnovak
Summary: .sequel to Garbage Wars and you gotta read that one first!!





	

 

 

after they fuked dean n Cass decided too try and make every thing up two eachother Dean went two Sam and asked himm four help 'Sam i want to bee nice to Cass I want to make everything upp to himm sos sAm told him "well Dean yhats two bad because you aready fucked everything up" Thenn dean begged and pleaded with him to please just help himm out but saM kept sayin 'NO!" so Dean went to his bed roum and cried his eyes out tHen Cass cane to sam and said "hello Samuel I need you're assisstance yore brother and i have engaged in sezual congress but I want to aploogisw for how I behaved to him earlier" "wow Cass that's so big of you" and that made Cass confused butt before he could ask any questions Same told him "you should buy flowers" sam said tbis because he was beung sneaKy "wow Cass that's so big of you" and that made Cass confused butt before he could ask any questions Same told him "you should buy flowers" sam said tbis because he was beung sneaKy "Flowers are an apporpriate giffft for you significant other and they're also the eEXACT opposite of the garbage you all kept giving eathother" and it felt lik so so much garbace Because even wheeks later they were still ifnding garbage in random places and the smell was still there too soo hopefully the flowers might help because sam would not stoop to buying artificial air freshener "wOw Sam this idea is eggcelent" Cass told him "I think you mean excellent" saM corrected 'No I mean eggcelent Also I made you eggs Bye Same" and then he fly off to the store to buy flowers The next day when sam woke up the preakfast was already cooked and so he got to eat right away before he had to go on his run But at dean's seat their was a bEAUtiful bouquet of flowers. Dean came in and said 'Who are those from??" and then he sat down and started eathing "Do you like your flowers Dean?" Cass ssked when he was popping up out of nowhere 'Jesus Cass!!! Yoyu startled me but yes they are beautiful thank you' and then he stood up and leaned in and kissed himm for a while Same finished eating and then went on his run and they were still kissing when they came back. At some point they stopped because later in the day Dean came in to the library witth a nother bouquet 'Oh my!' Cass said "Oh no" sam groaned. 'Cass this is for you because I'm also sorry for firghing with you using garbage'''Dean this is so seweet of you Woulld you please go get a vase of water for them to put them in in here?" dean smiled and said yes and eft and Cass turned to kSam "Sam did he get those for me because I got something for him? Should I get him another gifr allso?" saM rolled his eyes "Yeah whatever' Same said and then left because he thought they were gross and they might start kissing when Dean got back. He stayed in his room for a long time the next morning because of strange and yucky noises he kept hearing but he came out in time for lunch. Something seemed off but he tried not to looks around too much in case he saw something that was not a good something to seee like he did at the end of their garbage wasr While he made his sandwhich it seemed like somethin was wrogn but he didnt know what and he didn't really want to so he made his sandwhich it seemed like somethin was wrogn but he didnt know what and he didn't really want to so he made his saandwich then skurried back to his room where he fell aslweep reading. When he owke up the next morning he definitely knew that something was wromg. He opened his door and realized that it didn't smelll like garbage any more It smelled like garbage AND flowers. Same covered his mouth and nose with his hand and walked out to the main rooms. he realized that there were flowers EVERYWHERE On the tables and by doorways and hanging from the ceiling. He walked into the kitchen and all the counters and most of the table were covered in flowers. "Wht the heck you guys!" he exclamed "You just changed your weapons tactics! Your just using flowers instead of garbage now!" Cass and Dena stared at him. he threw his arms out to the sides. "Why can't you stop fighting?? Don't you love me??" sam was ready to cry from the Noxious fumes. Dean and Cass looked at each other and started to laugh and then Sam joined in, the end. 

 

after they fuked dean n Cass decided too try and make every thing up two eachother Dean went two Sam and asked himm four help 'Sam i want to bee nice to Cass I want to make everything upp to himm sos sAm told him "well Dean yhats two bad because you aready fucked everything up" Thenn dean begged and pleaded with him to please just help himm out but saM kept sayin 'NO!" so Dean went to his bed roum and cried his eyes out tHen Cass cane to sam and said "hello Samuel I need you're assisstance yore brother and i have engaged in sezual congress but I want to aploogisw for how I behaved to him earlier" "wow Cass that's so big of you" and that made Cass confused butt before he could ask any questions Same told him "you should buy flowers" sam said tbis because he was beung sneaKy "wow Cass that's so big of you" and that made Cass confused butt before he could ask any questions Same told him "you should buy flowers" sam said tbis because he was beung sneaKy "Flowers are an apporpriate giffft for you significant other and they're also the eEXACT opposite of the garbage you all kept giving eathother" and it felt lik so so much garbace Because even wheeks later they were still ifnding garbage in random places and the smell was still there too soo hopefully the flowers might help because sam would not stoop to buying artificial air freshener "wOw Sam this idea is eggcelent" Cass told him "I think you mean excellent" saM corrected 'No I mean eggcelent Also I made you eggs Bye Same" and then he fly off to the store to buy flowers The next day when sam woke up the preakfast was already cooked and so he got to eat right away before he had to go on his run But at dean's seat their was a bEAUtiful bouquet of flowers. Dean came in and said 'Who are those from??" and then he sat down and started eathing "Do you like your flowers Dean?" Cass ssked when he was popping up out of nowhere 'Jesus Cass!!! Yoyu startled me but yes they are beautiful thank you' and then he stood up and leaned in and kissed himm for a while Same finished eating and then went on his run and they were still kissing when they came back. At some point they stopped because later in the day Dean came in to the library witth a nother bouquet 'Oh my!' Cass said "Oh no" sam groaned. 'Cass this is for you because I'm also sorry for firghing with you using garbage'''Dean this is so seweet of you Woulld you please go get a vase of water for them to put them in in here?" dean smiled and said yes and eft and Cass turned to kSam "Sam did he get those for me because I got something for him? Should I get him another gifr allso?" saM rolled his eyes "Yeah whatever' Same said and then left because he thought they were gross and they might start kissing when Dean got back. He stayed in his room for a long time the next morning because of strange and yucky noises he kept hearing but he came out in time for lunch. Something seemed off but he tried not to looks around too much in case he saw something that was not a good something to seee like he did at the end of their garbage wasr While he made his sandwhich it seemed like somethin was wrogn but he didnt know what and he didn't really want to so he made his sandwhich it seemed like somethin was wrogn but he didnt know what and he didn't really want to so he made his saandwich then skurried back to his room where he fell aslweep reading. When he owke up the next morning he definitely knew that something was wromg. He opened his door and realized that it didn't smelll like garbage any more It smelled like garbage AND flowers. Same covered his mouth and nose with his hand and walked out to the main rooms. he realized that there were flowers EVERYWHERE On the tables and by doorways and hanging from the ceiling. He walked into the kitchen and all the counters and most of the table were covered in flowers. "Wht the heck you guys!" he exclamed "You just changed your weapons tactics! Your just using flowers instead of garbage now!" Cass and Dena stared at him. he threw his arms out to the sides. "Why can't you stop fighting?? Don't you love me??" sam was ready to cry from the Noxious fumes. Dean and Cass looked at each other and started to laugh and then Sam joined in, the end. 

 

after they fuked dean n Cass decided too try and make every thing up two eachother Dean went two Sam and asked himm four help 'Sam i want to bee nice to Cass I want to make everything upp to himm sos sAm told him "well Dean yhats two bad because you aready fucked everything up" Thenn dean begged and pleaded with him to please just help himm out but saM kept sayin 'NO!" so Dean went to his bed roum and cried his eyes out tHen Cass cane to sam and said "hello Samuel I need you're assisstance yore brother and i have engaged in sezual congress but I want to aploogisw for how I behaved to him earlier" "wow Cass that's so big of you" and that made Cass confused butt before he could ask any questions Same told him "you should buy flowers" sam said tbis because he was beung sneaKy "wow Cass that's so big of you" and that made Cass confused butt before he could ask any questions Same told him "you should buy flowers" sam said tbis because he was beung sneaKy "Flowers are an apporpriate giffft for you significant other and they're also the eEXACT opposite of the garbage you all kept giving eathother" and it felt lik so so much garbace Because even wheeks later they were still ifnding garbage in random places and the smell was still there too soo hopefully the flowers might help because sam would not stoop to buying artificial air freshener "wOw Sam this idea is eggcelent" Cass told him "I think you mean excellent" saM corrected 'No I mean eggcelent Also I made you eggs Bye Same" and then he fly off to the store to buy flowers The next day when sam woke up the preakfast was already cooked and so he got to eat right away before he had to go on his run But at dean's seat their was a bEAUtiful bouquet of flowers. Dean came in and said 'Who are those from??" and then he sat down and started eathing "Do you like your flowers Dean?" Cass ssked when he was popping up out of nowhere 'Jesus Cass!!! Yoyu startled me but yes they are beautiful thank you' and then he stood up and leaned in and kissed himm for a while Same finished eating and then went on his run and they were still kissing when they came back. At some point they stopped because later in the day Dean came in to the library witth a nother bouquet 'Oh my!' Cass said "Oh no" sam groaned. 'Cass this is for you because I'm also sorry for firghing with you using garbage'''Dean this is so seweet of you Woulld you please go get a vase of water for them to put them in in here?" dean smiled and said yes and eft and Cass turned to kSam "Sam did he get those for me because I got something for him? Should I get him another gifr allso?" saM rolled his eyes "Yeah whatever' Same said and then left because he thought they were gross and they might start kissing when Dean got back. He stayed in his room for a long time the next morning because of strange and yucky noises he kept hearing but he came out in time for lunch. Something seemed off but he tried not to looks around too much in case he saw something that was not a good something to seee like he did at the end of their garbage wasr While he made his sandwhich it seemed like somethin was wrogn but he didnt know what and he didn't really want to so he made his sandwhich it seemed like somethin was wrogn but he didnt know what and he didn't really want to so he made his saandwich then skurried back to his room where he fell aslweep reading. When he owke up the next morning he definitely knew that something was wromg. He opened his door and realized that it didn't smelll like garbage any more It smelled like garbage AND flowers. Same covered his mouth and nose with his hand and walked out to the main rooms. he realized that there were flowers EVERYWHERE On the tables and by doorways and hanging from the ceiling. He walked into the kitchen and all the counters and most of the table were covered in flowers. "Wht the heck you guys!" he exclamed "You just changed your weapons tactics! Your just using flowers instead of garbage now!" Cass and Dena stared at him. he threw his arms out to the sides. "Why can't you stop fighting?? Don't you love me??" sam was ready to cry from the Noxious fumes. Dean and Cass looked at each other and started to laugh and then Sam joined in, the end. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so nice I copied and pasted thrice ;;;)
> 
> If you want an explanation, this is it:   
> http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/150931206930/spncoldesthits-november-battle-of-losers-as-of
> 
> Exits are to your left, your right, and your rear, restrooms are to the front, Kudos and comments are found below, and as always, very appreciated. Thank you for flying Air fem-castielnovak.


End file.
